cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Eddie Murphy
Eddie Murphy (1961 - ) Film Deaths *''Vampire in Brooklyn'' (1995)Vampire in Brooklyn (1995)[Maximillian/Preacher Pauly/Guido]: Playing multiple roles, "Preacher Pauly" is bitten on the throat and drained of blood (off-screen), by "Maximillian," who then assumes Pauly's appearance "Guido" is bitten on the throat and drained off blood (off-camera) by "Maximillian" (who then assumes Guido's appearance after Guido is holding Maximillian and Kadeem Hardison at gunpoint). "Maximillian" is stabbed in the heart with a silver stake by Angela Bassett; his body then melts into nothingness (with his spirit in the form of a glowing bat, then flying out of a window). *''The Nutty Professor (1996)'' [Sherman Klump/Papa Klump/Mama Klump/Granny Klump/Ernie Klump]: Playing multiple roles, "Sherman" and at least two others of his family die in an explosion when a man with a match accidentally ignites "Sherman"'s giant inflammable fart in a dream sequence; They all survive in reality. *''Nutty Professor II: The Klumps ''(2000) [Sherman Klump/Buddy Love/Granny Klump/Mama Klump/Papa Klump/Young Papa Klump/Ernie Klump/Lance Perkins]: Playing multiple roles, "Buddy Love" rapidly regresses after being given an overdose of the youth serum by "Sherman Klump", who plans to ingest him so that their separated DNA can be re-joined. "Buddy" regresses into a baby and then subsequently into a sentient pile of goo (by this point, CGI with Murphy's voice) before evaporating altogether. *''The Adventures of Pluto Nash ''(2002) [Pluto Nash/Rex Crater]: Playing a dual role as both the original "Pluto Nash" and the clone "Rex Crater", "Rex" is thrown through a window by "Pluto", falling to his death onto a blackjack table. ("Pluto" survives the movie.) *''Dreamgirls (2006)'' [James 'Thunder' Early]: Dies of a heroin overdose; his body is shown afterwards (completely covered by a sheet) being carried out on a stretcher during a TV news broadcast. *''Shrek Forever After (2010; animated)'' [Donkey]: Voicing an animal, he magically explodes in a disastrous exposure. His death only happens in the alternate history while he survives in the originally restored universe. *''A Thousand Words (2012)'' [Jack McCall]: Temporarily dies of a heart attack at his father's grave after using up all of the thousand words he can say due to his spiritual connection with a mystical tree. He is then brought back to life, having redeemed himself through the way he used his last words. *''Mr. Church (2016)'' [Henry Joseph Church]: Passes away from an enlarged heart. *''Dolemite Is My Name ''(2019) [Rudy Ray Moore]: Dies of unspecified causes years after the events of the film. His death is mentioned in the closing credits. TV Deaths *''Saturday Night Live' (March 12, 1983)'' [Various Characters]: "Buckwheat" is shot twice in the chest by the unseen "John David Stutts" (also played by Eddie); the footage of the shooting is shown repeatedly during the news broadcast. (Played for comic effect) *''Saturday Night Live (March 19, 1983)'' [Various Characters]: "John David Stutts" is shot in the stomach by an unidentified assailant; the footage of the shooting is again shown repeatedly during the news broadcast. (The footage of "Buckwheat's" death from the previous week is also replayed.) (Played for comic effect) Notable Connections *Brother of Charlie Murphy *Father of Bria L. Murphy *Ex-Mr. Nicole Murphy *Ex-Mr. Tracey Edmonds Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-10-22-23h59m56s187.png|Eddie Murphy in The Adventures of Pluto Nash Eddie_Murphy_thousand_words.png|Eddie Murphy in A Thousand Words Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Category:Death scenes by illness Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Motor Mouths Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:History Stars Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Annie Award Winners Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Controversial actors Category:Shrek Cast Members Category:Beverly Hills Cop Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Eddie Murphy Movies Category:Police Stars Category:Siblings Category:Actors who died in Ron Underwood Movies Category:Legends Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Stage Actors Category:Dreamgirls cast members Category:Dreamworks Pictures Stars Category:Dr. Dolittle cast members Category:Mulan cast members Category:Musical Stars Category:People who died in a Shrek film Category:Disney Stars Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Bruce Beresford Movies Category:Performer's Character Kills Another Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Black Reel Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:War veterans